


Something like Homer's ILiad

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Epic Poetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to keep these here in memory of Algerina and her Poetry Corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something like Homer's ILiad

**Author's Note:**

> Saturday Rambling For The Bronze:Beta-
> 
> Algerina:Menomegirl: Neither forgot, nor forgave. Still waiting for the poem. Watching my email. I will devote an entire Poetry Corner to it. I expect you will turn out an epic. Something like Homer's ILiad. It will detail all of Angel's heroic deeds.
> 
> I replied: 
> 
> Algerina-Oh! A challenge! Holy smoking Angel-hate! For the love of Lindsey! An epic the likes of Homer....describing Angel's heroic deeds? (crickets are making noise in the silence of my thoughts) *frowns at Algerina* Well, hell. My pen is mightier than my hate. I can do this. I can, I can.
> 
>  
> 
> These are the results.

Saturday Rambling for the Bronze, part 1:

 

He stands on the roof gazing out at the throng  
Always looking inward to the things he’s done  
Second guessing himself when he’s doing the right thing  
Yet never thinks twice when he’s in the wrong  
He can’t come out in the heat of the sun  
To his bloody past, he can’t help but cling  
It calls to the demon like a siren’s song

How much is he going to have to give  
Before he’s allowed a life to live?  
He’s changed fate any number of ways  
In the murky shallow shade of greys  
But what most haunts him during the days  
Is the exquisite desire inside to want so much  
The thing he’s destroyed so often with his touch

But no matter how many lives he’s saved  
It’ll never balance the times he’s caved  
Yes, he helped the girl he knew from another town  
Only to later on let a blue-eyed lawyer down  
When he should have turned his life around  
Helping the hopeless is what he was supposed to do  
Instead he feels he’s only helped turn the screw

The lawyer helped bring his sire back from the dead  
In order for Wolfram and Hart to mess with his head  
He did a fine thing for the forces of light  
Angel saved an unborn child from the forces of might  
And now her mother can sleep in peace at night  
But then he turned the lock on that door  
Who cares if it’s what those lawyers were asking for?

 

For the fires of passion and despair they did quench  
The pair of them produced an odd consequence  
Even the Host could not foresee  
That lust given into in such a degree  
Would arise from the ashes of glee  
Now Angel’s hidden the fruit of his loins  
And he got paid to do it in coins

As he looked into those blue eyes tonight  
He found out he’s not working for the forces of light  
He feels like he did once, a long time ago  
And he knows he’s been brought really low  
He doesn’t want his anger to show  
He wishes he could be snide and nasty again  
But away from the sphere of his empathic friend

He’s angry as hell at the Powers That Be  
He wants to scream, “Look at all you’ve taken away from me!”  
Now in the words of his former enemy he’s going to have to believe  
How this turn of events came to be, he cannot quite conceive  
Also, why should he want to jerk Lindsey away from Eve  
And pull the errant lawyer into his own lap?  
That’s just too weird, he’s not thinking about that

He wants to pitch a fit and act like a kid  
Of this responsibility, he longs to be rid  
Have the Powers That Be abandoned him?  
Why are they looking at him like he committed a sin?  
How are they going to pull the world back from the brim?  
He knows that he must be a realist  
But do they think he’s a masochist?

He’s so tired of it all, he just wants to be free  
They could use Spike, he’s a limb from the tree  
He wants to run away and hide  
Just let someone else take their side  
Because he’s fed up with this ride  
As he looks over LA, he just....  
Wishes someone would make him dust

Angel feels a presence standing there  
It’s the man of whom he’s become so aware  
“If they could undo you only so much, why did you let him rip out your heart?”  
The question was thought about, considered, and taken apart  
Finally he answered, “Because I gave it to you right from the start.  
I was foolish and stupid, just didn’t have the guts  
To come right out and tell you I wanted so much.”

The vampire smiled as the truth was revealed  
Wondered why Lindsey had kept that concealed  
He asked, “Are you going to stay and help me this time?”  
Lindsey grinned and said, “I’d like to do that, if you don’t mind.”  
You know what? I’m beginning to find  
When I have trouble thinking of a word  
That my pen is *not* mightier than a sword.

 

Screw this!

 

Saturday Rambling for the Bronze, part 2:

 

I hate failure, and that’s a fact  
My ability to compose Saturday seemed to lack  
All the finesse I’m fully capable of  
When I know I can show Angel love  
So I’m going to change my style  
Otherwise I’d be writing awhile  
I’m determined to make this work  
Despite everyone knowing I think Angel’s a jerk

In season one, Angel saved Cordelia’s life  
Took her away from degradation and strife  
He inspired Doyle to do the right thing  
He even got up on stage to sing  
Angel tried to save Kate’s father from death  
Even though the man resisted it with his last breath  
He gave up being human for the woman he loved  
I’ve often wondered when they had sex if he was gloved

He fought Faith in an alley in the rain  
Held her in his arms because he knew her pain  
Wesley was standing behind them, a knife in his hand  
He dropped it when he saw the lay of the land  
He forgave Faith after all she had done  
And proved to Buffy she wasn’t the only one  
As I’ve told anyone with an ear to bend  
For the Bangel ship, that was the end

And this is the honest truth, here is where the hero worship must stop  
Because after that, things for me went to pot  
Lindsey came to Angel needing his help  
The look on his face made my heart melt  
Angel was self righteous to an annoying degree  
He was a jerk, I don’t care who will agree  
I don’t care how evil Lindsey tried to be  
Past that episode, I just can’t see

I’ve hated Angel ever since then  
Oh well, I say, if you think it’s a sin  
Some actions just effect me that way  
I’ve waited years to see the day  
Angel would correct his mistake  
If that doesn’t happen, my heart will break  
Yes, for those who did not know...  
Lindsey is my favorite character on this show

the end.

 

(It's hard to praise a character you have so much anger towards)


End file.
